Guest Rooms And Midnight Snacks
by FujoshiPrince
Summary: Rin is kicked out of her own room and two people trip over a can of tinned oranges. Too bad neither of them are Zatsune.


_My name is Kagamine Rin and from this day, I am going to take on the quest of getting new friends. _

She had woken her in in the middle of the night. In her dreams, she had been jumping up and down on a giant mound of orange jelly. Despite how ridiculous it sounded, it was a very pleasant dream, and so she had been more than a little peeved when someone wrenched her from her bed.

It had been Luka. Ignoring Rin's protests, she had dragged the blonde through the Crypton mansion and thrown her into one of the tiny guest rooms. When Rin asked, she replied 'we have guests and they need our rooms'. Then she had locked the door.

Rin had thrown herself at the door, screaming out questions. An alarm clock on her bedside table told her it was 2:50AM. Why would they have guests so early? And why were they so important that Rin had to be thrown out of her own room? Luka's tone convinced her that it was another music producer, and that they needed to make a good impression. She pulled the thin blankets over herself and tried to sleep.

She had slept quite comfortably for about half an hour before she had heard clicks outside. She jumped up, and had barely enough time to duck before the door flew off its hinges.

She rubbed her arm which the door had caught. There was a bruise already forming on it. "What the hell?"

Zatsune and Akaito stood over her, grinning wickedly. Zatsune's clothes were meant to parody Miku's in a sort of Medieval fashion, and normally, the black-haired Pitchloid prided upon keeping them pristine. Today, they were creased, and the red strings of her corset were halfway undone. Akaito's coat was also creased, and appeared to have been put on quite hurriedly. There were a series of red marks that looked suspiciously like bite marks down Zatsune's neck and shoulders, and Rin shuddered to think of what the two had been doing.

Zatsune strode forward and plopped onto the bed. "Heh. Sorry, loli. Locked up, and the prude keeps all her keys around her neck."

It took Rin a moment to figure out that the prude was Luka. She had long since taught herself to zone out whenever Zatsune insulted her by calling her a loli. "God... What do you want? It's like three! In the morning! What's so important that you had to stop...what you were doing to come see me?"

Zatsune opened her mouth to reply, but Akaito cut in. "Oh, we didn't stop. We were already done."

Rin retched and Zatsune chuckled. "Heh, yeah. Anyways, loli, to answer your question. You gotta be feeling mighty pissed that you got booted outta your own room. Sweet, precious, Kaito flipped Luka the bird and Gumi nearly attacked her."

"Why do you care?"

"Can't I feel a little concerned about onna my friends?" _Hah. As if. You_ _manipulated and threatened your way into the Crypton mansion, and then you brought the Pitchloids and Shion family with you. _

Rin raised an eyebrow and Zatsune laughed. "Aw come on, it was worth a shot. We need to show you something."

Before Rin could protest, Akaito was at her side, dragging her off her bed and across the floor. She tried to protest, and was instantly shushed by a grinning Zatsune. Akaito dragged her to outside of the kitchen, and then abruptly stopped and let her go, making her sprawl across the cold tiled floor. She got up and glared at him.

"You done yet? I wanna get back to bed."

"Hold on. Don't you wanna get a little revenge?" asked Zatsune and Rin frowned.

"Revenge? Are you drunk?"

"Aw, come on. You gotta be mighty pissed that Miss Megurine kicked you outta your own room. I mean, you don't even know who these mysterious guests are. Not even a clue. You poor soul."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to make me perform some elaborate trick on Luka? Seriously? Come on, you're better than that. Well maybe not, but definitely smarter."

"Nope, believe it or not, that's not it. But I do have an ulterior motive, if your happiness can be called that. You ever heard of the Haganes?"

"Is that a food?"

Akaito snorted and it was Zatsune's turn to roll her eyes. "Nah. They're their own special brand of Vocaloid. And they will be the worst people you will ever meet. They're little shits- yes, worse than me. Every now and again, they kill someone or their base falls down, and they crash at some other's unlucky Vocaloids' base for a few days. If you refuse, they burn your shit to the ground and occasionally, kidnap your family."

"Please, don't tempt me. Len's awesome, but he's being a little bitch lately."

"Hah. They're all little bitches, trust me."

"Great. Thank you for your superb wisdom. Now can I go back to sleep? Your ideas of ghost stories suck."

"...? Oh. Wait, you're just going to go to sleep?"

Rin shook her head. "Nah, we're outside the kitchen, I may as well get a midnight snack first." she saw Zatsune sigh in exasperation, and she grinned to herself.

If she had looked a little longer, she would've seen Zatsune's face morph into a morbidly delighted smile. She would've seen her slink into the shadows. And if she hadn't been piling food into her arms, she would've seen Akaito creep up behind her and into the dining room.

With enough food to feed an elephant in her arms, Rin started toward the guest room...

...And instantly tripped over herself. She groaned and got up. One of the cans of tinned oranges was rolling off into the dining room, and she groaned. Trying to stay quiet -Luka was notoriously hard on those who stole food- she crept over to it. For a second, she thought she saw something black out of the corner of her eye, but dismissed it as a random fixture- it was dark, after all.

She finally caught up to the can and picked it up. She heard a dull thud in front of her and frowned. She straightened, and then someone punched her in the back. Hard.

She toppled forward, over a chair, and on top of something that had not been there a moment ago. Her head was smacked forward and Rin realized that the something was a _someone_ when her lips connected with someone else's.

She didn't know why she didn't immediately break away. What seemed like hours passed before something sparked in her brain and she shot away from the person underneath her and smacked at the wall until the palm of her hand met with a switch and light flooded into the room.

The person underneath her sat up and lifted his head to stare blankly at her and Rin screeched.

It was _Len_. Except- it wasn't. Or maybe it was Len and he just finally decided to let Gumi give him a makeover. The edges of his hair had been dyed black and his eyes were blue and ringed with red. He was dressed in black leather and there were dark shadows underneath his eyes. His eyes scared her. They were completely emotionless.

"...Bro?"

He wriggled out from underneath her and she jumped away awkwardly. This was just fantastic. This was only supposed to happen in movies and bad romance novels.

"God, Emo Screamer, the fuck is taking you so long- gaaaaaaah!"

There was a crash in front of her, and Maybe-Len lifted his gaze from her and slowly turned around. Someone tumbled into the room, tripped over the can of oranges, and was sent sprawling across the floor.

Rin screamed again.

This was another Len. But with darker skin and hair tinged with green and cracked glasses falling off the bridge of his nose.

"Idiotic as ever, I see." muttered the first Len and his voice was too deep and apathetic to be her brother's. The second Len made a face at him, and then noticed Rin. "Holy shit! It's the Crypton bitch! Heh, you sorta look like Rinny. She's taller than you, though. And better looking. No offence- you look _worlds_ better than screamer's lil sis."

"My sister does not dress like she is a prostitute, however. Nor does she wear belts made out of _bullets _like_ Miku-"_

"Whassamattuh with the clothes I'm wea- shit!" And there was the resounding crash that meant yet another person had tripped over the orange can- _oh dear god_.

Rin stared as an almost-clone of her looked up and grinned. Her hair, like the second Len's, was tinted pale green, and gelled back. There was a piercing in her lip, and her eyes were the same scarily vibrant blue. "Heeeeeeeeeey! Iss Rin! Kagamine Rin!" She turned to the first Len. "Hey emo screamer, is this the chick you wanted to meet? Ho shit, she is! And he hasn't tried to fuck you into a mattress yet! Bravo, Haggie! Bravo!"

She was instantly caught in a debate with the second Len about what she had said. The first Len cradled his head in his hands. "Please, forget that this ever happened."

Despite herself, Rin laughed. "...That's kinda harder than it sounds. Aw crap, you've stepped in an orange-"

"You say 'crap'. Do you have language restrictions in here, then?"

"Aw man, what'd Galaco tell you... You know, you should stop trying to smile in triumph. A: because it looks creepy on you, and B: because there's orange all over your foot. Let's get you cleaned up." she hauled him to his feet, marched him past the other Len and Rin who were now engaged in a wrestling match, and toward the bathroom.

She told herself that she didn't notice the two pairs of gleaming red eyes that watched her from the shadows and laughed gleefully to themselves.

* * *

"So," says Gumi, trying to talk through a mouth of pancakes, "here's a brief recap. Luka boots us all out of the house for no apparent reason- shut up Luka, house, rooms, same thing- Rin disappears for eight days, and a week later, she's got herself a boyfriend."

"You really shouldn't mock me." says Luka, drizzling syrup over her own pancakes, "I got you into this house and I can get you out just as easily." Gumi pouts and Len starts saying "Wait, so, Rin's new boyfriend was one of the gue-" and stops when he realises that Luka is ignoring him.

Miku is whispering to Kaito: "_I think it's kinda creepy that Hagane Len likes Kagamine Rin, of all peo-" _she stops when she sees Len watching her and smiles sheepishly.

Akita Neru shrugs and tips her brother's pancakes onto her own plate. "I dunno who these guests were, but idk, maybe they talked and hit it off. You know what they say: some people are just drawn together."

Akita Nero stares at her. "_Idk_? Dear god woman, has your brain finally turned into a chat app?" Neru rolls her eyes at him and he takes the opportunity to steal back some of his pancakes.

"Are none of us going to talk about the guests?" yells Len and Meiko sighs. "I think we should all just calm down about this-"

"Easy for you to say, you're banging the slavedriver." grumbles Gumi, gesturing at Luka. Luka goes red, Len laughs despite himself, Miku laughs even harder, and any tension that might've been present is gone.


End file.
